


Didn't I mention?

by Cakey



Series: Self indulgent sly AU [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Underage Drinking, pizza too, shitty teens, teenage parties, you know the dealo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakey/pseuds/Cakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His voice was slurred and he added a wink at the end of his interaction as he walked over to Aoba. Definitely fucking wasted, as usual. It wasn’t like sly didn’t normally speak like that though.<br/>“So, uh hey, didn’t I mention I was gonna have a party and shit?” </p><p>AU where Sly and Aoba live in their own bodies, in Aoba's appartment and sly is a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't I mention?

**Author's Note:**

> For Kels, aka don't give me ideas, I write shit.
> 
> Just to clarify, Sly is nineteen in this fic and Aoba is at least older by 3+ years.

The beat pierced Aoba’s eardrums even from the outside of the house, and he fumbled for his keys and hurriedly thrust them into the keyhole, the clinking sounds unable to be heard over the obnoxious music coming from his very own house. Turning the door open, Aoba entered the house to only be blasted with music even louder.  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK” was all that Aoba could spit out in his utter confusion and anger. Aoba’s eyes immediately locking onto a very specific teen, with a faded orange and blue hood, who even in his half drunken splendour seemed to recognise his brother.  
  
“Oh heeeey~” His voice was slurred and he added a wink at the end of his interaction as he walked over to Aoba. Definitely fucking wasted, as usual. It wasn’t like sly didn’t normally speak like that though.  
  
“So, uh hey, didn’t I mention I was gonna have a party and shit?” He collected his thoughts to form that sentence, still stumbling over his sentences, waving his drink in hand still. Aoba couldn’t tell if his head was pounding from the music anymore, or just pounding from the headache that is Sly.  
   
Aoba supposed he can’t shift the blame entirely on the nineteen year old, he was partly at fault for leaving him unattended. Oh wait, he can blame Sly.  
  
“Get out of my fucking house” The older man deadpanned, in utter contrast to the drunken mess that is Sly Blue. Comically the teen just made an over dramatic upset expression, that clearly wasn’t intended to be taken seriously.  
  
“But why, Aoooobaaaa~” sly dragged out the syllables in his older brother’s name, as if this wouldn’t piss him off. Aoba scowled and moved his hands up to his head, in mock defeat. He wasn’t done with this smug asshole and his stupid music with the stupid bass drops.  
  
The door that had previously closed, swung open with a loud crash as it hit the other side. Loud cussing came from the entrance, as they realised they probably caused a huge dent in the wall. Aoba’s glare was still fixed on Sly until he noticed the teenager’s face contort into a smug grin at whatever was behind him, and so he turned to look and only a loud sigh escaped his lips.  
  
“I heard there was a party at Aoba’s, so I brought pizza.”  
Aoba recognised him straight away. Noiz. Face full of piercings and the same smug grin that mirrored the other Ryhmer’s. There he was, Arms indeed filled with at least 6 or so boxes of fucking pizza.  
  
No. Fuck no.  
  
“No. No. No. Get the fuck out OF MY APARTMENT” Aoba’s fists clenched as his voice hitched in volume.  
  
“Heeey chill out~” Sly’s voice came out smooth, the same voice that he probably used to anyone to get them to do what he wanted, and passed him the drink he was holding. Sly just winked at Noiz, continuing to push his way into the heat of the condensed bodies that crowed the apartment that Aoba only let him live in after being persuaded by Sei. He was probably off to get another drink after surrendering his previous one, or to hook up with some person. Person, as in sly literally gave no fucks about genders.  
   
The eldest man shooed the strangers off his worn down couch and landed on it with a thud. Noiz joined him, with placing the stack of pizza boxes on the coffee table, opening the top box and pulled out two slices of the pepperoni and cheese covered food, if you could call that food. He held one slice to Aoba, as if offering the slice to him, before putting his feet up on the unoccupied space of the coffee table. Aoba bitterly accepted the slice and took the remaining swig out of Sly’s bottle.  
  
“Loosening up now, are we?” The blonde boy mocked, teasing evident in his tone of voice, as he watched Aoba’s actions.  
  
Deadpan Aoba just replied, “Fuck off.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I will keep it as this, or possible continue with more dumb drabbles???


End file.
